Love Has It's Price
by Donatellolover
Summary: Just as Light is released from his fifty day confinement, he becomes the target of a maniacal vampire. Feelings are revealed and tension is high as disaster strikes and sends things spiraling downward. Can L save Light and their love before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, I owned Death Note. One day I was impaled by the actual creators and their lawyer's pitchforks and died with a smirk on my face. The End. Hope that clears it up for you. XD

It's AU and there's a lot of drinking involved. (Drinking of blood, that is.)

I'm totally digging myself into an early grave by posting this. I wrote this a while ago, and since I'm hating everything I write right now, I decided to post what little of this that I have. So since I love torturing myself I thought, Why not?

Let the torture begin….

* * *

Imposter

Light looked at the empty whiskey bottle in distaste. Why was it gone already? He'd just bought it a few seconds ago. While struggling to walk in a normal way, Light tripped and fell flat on his face. A thought hit him as hard as the concrete sidewalk had.

Maybe it was more than a few seconds ago..

Spitting bloody saliva onto the sidewalk, Light sat up and touched his split lip. He looked around and thanked God that no one had seen him. He had a reputation to protect, after all. A wave of dizziness passed over him as he tried to stand, he cursed and decided to wait it off. After a few minutes, his eyes started to feel heavy and a yawn escaped his lips.

He yawned again and before he realized it, he was laying on the cold concrete.

Closing his eyes all the way, he drifted off to sleep.

Light jerked awake when he heard someone call his name. He looked around in surprise and fear but found no one nearby. The last thing he remembered was walking away from the liquor store. Speaking of liquor…His whiskey, where was it? He fumbled for it and when he did find it, he saw that it was empty. He already knew that though, didn't he?

And just in the nick of time, his stomach growled. He was hungry.

That's right, he hadn't had a good meal in about fifty days. The look of distaste returned to his face. Yes, he had been kept in a jail cell for fifty days. And why? Because L thought that he, _Light Yagami_ of all people, was Kira. Today was his first day of freedom since then.

Just as Light was not so silently wishing all kinds of disaster upon L, said detective popped up seemingly out of nowhere and sat beside the drunken teen.

Light's girly shriek of surprise echoed in the deserted neighborhood. "Where the hell did you come from?!" he screeched.

L smiled a mischievous grin, but didn't say anything in response. At seeing L smile in such a way, Light took a second look at the raven haired man that sat silently next to him. His eyes went wide when he noticed that the man's eyes were blood red and not the midnight blue that he had come to recognize and secretly love.

"Y-you're not L!!" Light pointed a shaking finger at the man, scooting further away with each second.

The man shook his head and spoke. "No. You can call me BB."

Light titled his head and replied with wide eyes. "BB? What does that stand for?"

Although this BB had a vibe which told Light to run for a loaded gun, he was mysterious and provoked Light's curiosity.

BB smiled like he'd just won a new friend and licked his particularly big canines. "Beyond Birthday. "

Light felt like laughing at such a silly name as Beyond Birthday, but the man's creepy vibe had sobered him up. Somewhat, anyway. Light smiled like an idiot and offered Beyond a drink.

Beyond grinned in sympathy and pointed out that the bottle was empty.

Light looked at the bottle in confusion. "Damn it! I forgot!" He then proceeded to toss the bottle into the middle of the street. It smashed and littered the street with shards of sharp glass.

Light was particularly pleased at this and started cracking up.

"Hey, Light?" Beyond called, trying to catch the brunette's attention. Light immediately stopped laughing and looked to where L's look-a-like should have been. Light blinked in surprise. His new friend was nowhere to be found. Panicking, he looked around, but Beyond was nowhere in sight.. He shakily stood up and started stumbling towards where he'd heard the deep voice last.

Which happened to be a creepy looking alley….

Eying the alley suspiciously, as if it would reach out and grab him, he called for his friend.

"Over here." Beyond purred seductively.

Light smiled and saw the man was leaning against the alley's wall. A frown quickly replaced his smile as he started to wonder exactly how this guy knew his name. He walked clumsily toward his eerie friend, becoming more anxious by the second. "What is it?"

"Just a little bit closer Light." Beyond smiled back and once again revealed his shiny teeth.

Light obeyed, about to ask what he was doing when Beyond lunged at him. He was pushed against a wall and he felt his head connect with it painfully. Beyond held him there, grabbed his hair roughly and kissed him on his still bleeding lips. He felt a warm tongue slide over his lips and invade his mouth. Light tried to bite the intruding organ but Beyond pulled away before he could.

"You're a feisty one. Just like I knew you'd be." His attacker chuckled and dived in for another bloody kiss. This time it was Beyond's turn to bite, and he did so to Light's already injured lip.

Light gasped for breath as he jerked away and attempted to scream, but only pathetic whimpers came out. Beyond smiled at this, and licked along the side of Light's neck in anticipation. The contact made Light shudder, which pleased him even more. Not being able to resist any longer, Beyond sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Light's neck. Screaming in agony, Light made a weak attempt to push his attacker away.

"Not yet" Said a voice inside his head.

"H-help." Light wheezed. "Please. S-somebody.."

____----____

L was starting to get worried. Hours ago, Light had proclaimed that he would be out and enjoying his freedom, but told him nothing of where he'd actually be. It was starting to get late, and he had a feeling that Light was in trouble.

With a frown on his face, he hit the button that contacted Watari. "Watari, is the tracking device we installed in Light-kun's watch still active?"

"Yes, I'm tracking his location as we speak."

"And?" L asked, impatience bubbling to the surface. Patience was usually one of his strong points, though Light seemed to be an exception sometimes.

"He's moved from a liquor store and is now in an alley, a couple blocks from here. I suggest we go get him before he does something he will regret in the morning."

"Yes, of course." L responded quickly.

"I will get the car."

* * *

Totally uncool, huh? Who knew that BB was even alive?! Not me! He just sorta showed up and demanded to be written about…

Yea, not much of L's vantage point. There will be though, don't worry. And sorry for the cliff hanger…

BB will give you a thorough bloodsucking if you reply. Unless you're not into that sort of thing. If that's the case, the very intoxicated Light shall give you a piece of L's cake!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not even clever enough to put something kool here. X)

Unfortunately, there's not much of L's POV in this one either. Oops.

Light is probably OOC, but being drunk and having your blood sucked can make you a little...crazy.

* * *

Breakdown

As Watari pulled the car over to let a very worried L in, he grabbed a little square device out of his pocket and handed it to the detective. L nodded at him without a word, and Watari drove out of the HQ's parking lot.

L knew what he was holding; the monitor to the tracking device that L had put into Light's watch.

L studied the device's screen, and the pulsating red dot that ceased to move. That red dot represented Light Yagami; his main suspect in the Kira investigation. Even though he'd just released Light, he knew that he had to be the first Kira. Nothing else made sense.

And although he thought Light to be a mass murderer, he also thought of Light as a friend. Maybe, just maybe even more than a friend, That alone frustrated him to no end. It irritated him that Light was the only one besides Watari who truly understood him and the way he worked. L liked to think that he knew and understood Light just as well.

L looked up at his long time caretaker just as the car was pulled to a stop. "This is it." He said.

L set the device on the seat next to him and hastily got out of the car. He looked around for any sign of Light, for this was where the tracker had lead them. L's heart almost stopped as he saw Light's body lying on the ground of the alley across the street. No, he couldn't be dead! Carefully avoiding a mess of shattered glass in the middle of the street, he ran over to Light and knelt beside the unconscious teen.

"Light?" L asked, frantically trying to rouse the boy in front of him. Panic swept through him as he bent down over Light and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but at least it was there. L tilted Light's head to the side, his nose wrinkling at the strong scent of alcohol. So that was it, the boy had merely gotten drunk. L sighed in relief, feeling silly for thinking the worst had happened. Before he could get too relieved, however, he saw deep puncture wounds on the side of Light's neck. Taking Light's head in his hands to see the marks better, he felt something sticky on his fingers. He pulled them into view and saw they were covered in blood.

The back of Light's head was wet with blood also. What had happened to him? "Watari!" L shouted. He didn't feel so silly now; bad feeling had turned out to be right.

------

Light groaned and rolled over to get more comfortable, groaning in the process. His neck was killing him. He wasn't sure why it hurt, or why was laying next to what felt like a person, but he shrugged the thoughts aside.

A sudden chill came over him, despite the many blankets he was buried under, and so he huddled closer to the source of the warmth next to him, resting his head on their chest. He felt the person stiffen, but ignored it and breathed a sigh of relief when he started to heat up. A smile spread across his face. "This is nice." He mumbled.

Light again sighed in content and had fallen into a half sleep when he heard a sharp intake of breath. At first he paid it no mind, closing the distance between him and his bed buddy even further by tightly wrapping an arm around their waist.

"Light-kun?" He heard the one next to him speak. It was in a horrified and shocked tone, which made Light wonder what was the matter. He didn't bother asking though, he was too comfortable.

"Light-kun?!" They repeated, only more urgently this time. Their cool breath tickled the back of Light's neck and he giggled. Suddenly his source for warmth started pulling away from him and at this he whined in desperation.

"Noooo….don't go. Pleeease?" Light pleaded as he squeezed tighter. He felt safe now, and he didn't want to be alone.

"Light-kun. Let go of me." The person demanded, using a monotone that Light faintly recognized.

Light surprised himself when sobs escaped his lips. It deflated some of his pride, but he didn't really care. For some reason, he felt distraught and only the one he was holding on to seemed to calm that feeling. Tears began to flow freely from his tightly shut eyes, soaking both of their shirts in the process.

"Light-kun. Everything is okay. You don't have to be afraid." The voice soothed him, somehow managing to make him feel better.

Light flinched in surprise when cold hands started running through his hair, but immediately relaxed. The feeling was pleasant, and the sound of soft humming was the last thing he heard before falling into a restless sleep.

_Light opened his eyes when he felt someone's lips crushing roughly into his. He gasped for air after the kiss was broken and yelped in surprise. It was dark and Light blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. When he saw the smiling face of L lying next to him, he sent a death glare to the detective. "What did you do that for?!" He hissed. Even though he had enjoyed it, he'd die before letting L know that._

_The detective's smile grew even wider, looking so dangerously close to the Cheshire Cat that Light subconsciously shrunk away. "Because I wanted to. You got a problem with that?"_

_Light's temper flared. "Fuck you, L! You're such an arrogant bastard, thinking you can do whatever you want to me, whenever you want! I'm sick of your games and you're stupid tests!!" He screamed, his face going red with anger._

"_You've got it all wrong, Light." The man laughed, brushing a strand of black hair out of his face. In the blink of an eye he pounced on Light, knocking them both onto the floor. Cackling wildly, he slammed his fist into Light's chest, knocking the wind out of him. As Light gasped desperately for air, his ribs were met with a fist once again. "BB?!" He coughed._

"_Yes, It's me! You don't think Lawli would be so bold in his methods, do you?" Beyond smirked, raising his fist. Light flinched away from the punch that never came, and glowered at the look of amusement on Beyond's face._

"_Get off of me, you-" Light's insult was interrupted by lips being forced onto his own. Light tried to push the unwanted attentions away, but it was useless; Beyond was just too strong. He closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for a chance to strike in surprise. This was torture for him. He hated feeling helpless, he also hated being dominated. What he liked was being on top. Though if it was L, he wouldn't mind being on bottom.. Light mentally slapped himself, why was he thinking about L that way? Wait....L. Had Beyond meant L when he'd mentioned Lawli? Was Lawli L's real name? His mind swirled with this new information. But why did it matter? Why did L's name seem so important? _

_His lips were soon freed, but it wasn't until he felt a horrifying pain in his neck that he opened his eyes and screamed._

Light woke with a start, jolting upright and nearly headbutting someone in the process. He would know that shirt anywhere. It was…_L's??_ Why were his arms wrapped around L? And why were there tear tracks on his face?

Light cringed in horror as his memory of last night came back to him. He'd broken down in front of L, and clung to him like a child… His pride had taken a major hit. Not only that, but it confused him. All his fear, it had all been washed away when he'd been close to L. The worst part was that he couldn't even remember why he'd been scared in the first place.

"Light-kun?" He heard L ask, his voice laced thick with worry. It sounded weird, considering the usual monotone that the detective carried. Light liked to hear actual emotion coming from him, it made him seem more human and not the robot he pretended to be,

Trying desperately to hide the blush creeping onto his face, Light separated himself from L and smiled. "Yes, L?" He hoped the man would be too embarrassed to bring up the little outburst from last night.

L had a look of discontent on his face, and it almost made him sad to see the detective upset. His eyes looked right into Light's, shining with something that Light couldn't quite place. Was he happy to see Light upset? What was with him? "Light-kun, we need to talk."

Light's smile immediately turned plastic. It seemed that luck was not on his side; he would have to go through that embarrassment again. "Talk about what?" he asked.

L looked nervous for a second, which was extremely unusual for him. That alone sent Light on edge, if it made the cool detective nervous then it was really bad. "Light, do you remember last night?"

Okay, now he was just rubbing it in. Light's smile left altogether and was replaced with a scowl. He wanted to scream that the bastard didn't have to act to childish, but thought better of it. Instead, he admitted to himself that he actually didn't remember how he'd gotten in L's bed. The only thing about last night that he did remember was leaving the Liquor store and waking up and crying in front of L. "I only remember going to a liquor store. Everything after that is a blur." he said through gritted teeth.

The detective sighed. "You were attacked last night."

Light's eyes went wide, almost as wide as L's always were, and he nearly choked on air. "What?!"

* * *

L sure does get to the point, doesn't he? Well, hopefully this chapter has actual substance. Maybe it pushes onward for L and Light's feelings toward each other?? I don't know..XD

I hope you liked it! And if you see anything wrong with it, constructive criticism is gratefully appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Guess what? Well, if you guessed that I don't own Death Note then kudos to you!

I want to thank everyone who has read, favored and reviewed this story!! It helps so much!! And yes I know the grammar and everything in this is terrible.

Sorry that I keep switching from L to Ryuzaki and back again..

-------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmares

Light's initial shock from the detective's words quickly wore off when his question was not answered. "L," Light growled, annoyed that he had to ask again "if you're screwing with me.."

L's gaze shifted from Light to the covers on the bed. "No, Light-kun. I am telling you the truth." He said in a hushed tone.

Light wasn't sure whether or not he should believe him, it could be just another test after all. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak when a sudden realization struck him.

He was in bed.

With L.

A blush crept up onto his face as he mentally kicked himself over and over. How had he not noticed this before?! Struggling to contain his embarrassing blush, he cleared his throat to get L's attention. "Okay. First off, why the hell am I in bed with you?"

Light swore he saw the corner of L's lips tug upwards but he figured that he had to have been imagining things. "Why, Light-kun? Does it bother you?" L replied in his usual monotone. Light narrowed his eyes when he heard the unmistakable sound of humor in L's voice.

He ignored the teasing and crossed his arms, waiting for answers. "Just tell me what happened, because I don't remember." Light rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the side. He winced when he felt a burning sensation in the side of his neck.

L's playful demeanor disappeared and he sighed. "Watari and I found you unconscious in an alley not a block from the liquor store you visited. We brought you back to headquarters and patched you up." He looked sheepishly at Light before continuing. "I didn't want to let you out of my sight, so I brought you up to my room."

For once, Light was speechless. L'd been worried about him? But why? And hadn't he said that he'd been attacked? What was going on? A little voice in his head told him that he didn't want to know. "Hold it, L, you said that I was attacked! What makes you think that?" He asked, ignoring the voice's warning.

Light tried to ignore the increasingly painful feeling in his neck. Why would his neck be hurting, anyway? L seemed to notice his discomfort, and leaned toward him. "What's the matter?" He asked, glancing at Light's neck.

"Nothing." he lied, hoping that L would leave him be. "Now answer my question, will you?"

L looked at him with a worried expression as he lifted his hand up to his neck to see what was causing it so much pain. He saw L grab for his hand, as if trying to stop him from touching his neck. He was too late, though, and reached him just as his fingers brushed over two holes in the side of his neck.

Light's body went rigid as his brain was suddenly overwhelmed with images and sounds. His memories…

_He could see the face hovering over him. The eyes, oh God, the eyes. Red as blood, like a passageway to hell. He felt the smooth hair fall against his cheek as bloody lips connected with his own. He struggled to get away, but found out that he couldn't move. It was like he was paralyzed; his limbs wouldn't obey his command to move and his breathing was labored. A tongue invaded his mouth for the fourth time and left a metallic tasted on his own tongue._

_The strong smell of strawberries hit him and he cringed at the familiarity of it. Hot tears spilt from his widened eyes and a sob broke free from his throat. _

_His gut twisted at the sight of their smile. It was more of a smirk than a smile, filled with sharp red-stained teeth, and it chilled him to the core._

"_Light, you belong to me now. Lawli can't have you. No, not anymore. He can't take what's already been claimed." The monster spoke, whispering in his ear. Suddenly cold hands fumbled around his body, making him shiver. The next thing he felt was his clothes being ripped off of him._

"_No." He tried to shout, but no sound came out of his throat. It hurt to much to speak, let alone breathe._

_His world started to dim, and the last thing he felt were those cold hands and the sound of laughter in his ear._

Light gasped as his memory ended and his blood ran like ice as fear gripped him.

Black hair…

Cold hands….

The smell of strawberries…..

Light screamed.

-------------------------------------------------

Sorry it isn't a very long chapter, but I already have chapter 4 ready so there'll be two chapters updated. =3

Oh, and reviews are greatly appreciated! "WTF?!" even makes me happy! At least I have your attention! X)

And I bet you're wondering 'Did Light get raped? 0.o' I guess we'll just have to wait and see!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own anything here.

Here's another chapter!! There wasn't much wait for this chapter which is change, a nice change if you ask me. XD

They might seem a little OOC, or A LOT, but I think the excuse is plausible. It's really up to you guys, though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vertigo

L couldn't help but jump back at the noise that suddenly came from Light, for it sounded like he was in immense pain. He quickly recovered from his shock and rushed to Light's side, trying to think of a way to comfort him.

"You're safe with me, Light-kun. I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around the shivering boy. It surprised L that he was being so caring towards Light, but then that's what friends did right?

Light stiffened at first, but soon relaxed and rested his head against L's chest. "I-I remember now, L." He sobbed, burying his face further into L's shirt. L found himself leaning against Light, sniffing the brunette's hair. The scent was sweet, and made him think instantly of apples and cinnamon.

"What do you remember?" L asked, secretly fighting back the urge to shake Light and get answers right away. He knew, however, that Light was very fragile right now. In fact, the last couple of hours had been the first time he'd ever seen the usually composed teen let go of his mask of perfection.

Light put his arms around L and squeezed tightly, as if a war was going on inside him. It wasn't until a few moments of nothing but heavy breathing that he broke the silence. "His eyes, oh god, his eyes. They were blood red. No one's eyes should look like that…" he started sobbing again and snuggled closer to L.

Blood red eyes? L sighed in frustration. Why did that sound so familiar? Besides, who would have them and why? Could they have used contacts? And now that he thought about it, why were there two bite marks on Light's neck? The only thing he could connect that with was either needles or a…vampire. No. L mentally smiled at himself, embarrassed that he had even thought such a thing. Vampires didn't exist, such a concept was far too childish and farfetched to even consider.

Yet, if Shinigami existed then why not vampires? He shook himself out of his inner ramblings just as he felt movement. It appeared that Light was pulling away from him. He'd figured that Light would put his mask back up eventually, anyway. "Light-kun? Light-kun, are you okay?" L asked.

Light shivered, his wide honey eyes fixed on L's face. "God, he looks just like you, L." he mumbled, ignoring L's question. "I thought he was you at first," Light shut his eyes and once again rested against L. "but after I saw his eyes I knew that he wasn't you. I know you'd never hurt me, L."

L blinked in surprise. Was that affection he'd heard in Light's voice just then? No, he was clearly hearing things. Maybe one too many nights of listening to his I-pod with the volume cranked up all the way. Yes, that had to be it.

L blinked again and, as if Kira had been behind it, almost had a heart attack.

Light was sitting on his lap! When had that happened??

At the close contact, the usually cold and emotionless detective felt a warming feeling in his stomach. He was sure that he only wanted a platonic relationship with Light and that the feeling was mutual. Yes, purely platonic. Nothing more than friendship.

A little voice in his head said otherwise.

________________________________________________________________________

Well, I have the plot figured out, so the chapters should get written faster.

I hope you enjoyed it!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Death Note=Not Mine

**WARNING**: There is kissing and stuff in this chapter, so if you don't like it then, well what the hell are you doing here in the first place??

So without further ado or delay…Chapter 5!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Plummet

Light couldn't help but relax as L held him. He wasn't sure what it was about the man that was calming him, but he didn't really care. All he wanted was for L to hold him and never lever let go.

A part of him, the part that kept him distant from everyone, screamed at him to get away from L. It told him that he was being a fool for showing L such weakness and that he should be ashamed of himself. He'd been fighting that part ever since he realized his…_feelings _for L. It amazed him how fast it had taken him to fall for the raven-haired oddity. It was almost as if he had blinked and missed L's arrival into his heart.

"Light, I…" He heard L whisper. His wracking sobs suddenly caught in his throat at the sound of his love's voice. It was shaking, revealing hesitation, doubt and…..something else. Something that he'd never heard from the detective before.

The brunette pulled away to look up into the black eyes of L, expecting them to be as devoid of emotion and life as usual, only to find them swimming with emotion. Light was thrown by this, and a question formed in his mind. He knew, however, that he would _never_ ask it. He simply couldn't. Rejection threatened to rear it's ugly head if he dared ask.

And why?

Because it was L.

And L would never allow himself to love someone that he suspected to be a mass murderer.

This last thought made Light regain control over his emotions, forcing the tears back in and putting up a mask of apathy. He knew that his rational side had a point, but his heart still wouldn't give up the hope that L loved him.

Light hated himself for that.

How could he, Light Yagami, be so stupid to depend on another so fully? He was supposed to be cold and unattached, that's how he was with everyone else. Though L was definitely _not_ like everyone else.

"What?" He asked voice emotionless and perfectly stable. His years of practice for hiding his emotions were paying off, like they had many times before.

L's gaze flicked uneasy towards. Before Light could even take a breath, the detective was upon him, L's lips attacking his with unleashed passion.

Light's eyes went wide and he let out a shriek of surprise. At first his body tried to put distance between him and the sugar coated lips, but he forced himself to stay put. This was what he'd been wanting, so why fight it? L's actions shocked him though, for why would L be kissing him?

Was it another test?

Or was it something else?

Light heard a moan as his tongue met L's, trying to fight for dominance. The flavor of strawberry cheesecake assaulted his taste buds and he suddenly had a craving for the dessert. Damn that L, making him hungry at a time like this!

Suddenly the kiss became more intense, L having won the fight for top, leaving them both in need of air. The separation didn't last long however, because they were on each other once again within seconds. Light grabbed the wild mess that was else hair and ran his fingers through it, loving the silky smooth feeling as he did so.

Their lips broke apart and he felt L nibbling on his ear. "I love you, Light." He whispered huskily, his breath tickling Light and making him giggle.

Light's heart, already pounding erratically, began to beat even faster. L loved him? He sighed in content, happier than he'd ever remembered being. "Oh L, I love you too." The words tore out of his throat, as if they'd been waiting for an eternity to be set free.

L began kissing down the side of his neck, the unmarked side, and gently brought Light down onto his back. L moved to unbutton his shirt, and smiled when Light moaned in response. "Are you sure you want this, Light?" He asked, pausing at the first button.

Light took L's hand and moved it over his pounding heart. "Feel this L? It beats only for you. I've wanted this for so long."

L leaned down and began kissing along Light's face. First he kissed Light's forehead, then his nose, underneath his chin and saving the best for last, kissed Light sweetly on the lips. "You taste like cinnamon and apples. Such a delectable combination."

Light leaned into the kisses, enjoying every single one. "I bet you didn't know that you taste like strawberry cheesecake." He chuckled breathlessly.

L laughed deeply, sending tendrils of joy down Light's body. He started working on Light's shirt once again, kissing down the toned, sun tanned chest as he did so. By the time L got to the last button, both of them were panting heavily and anxious for him to just get the damn shirt off. Light heard L curse and watched in amusement as he ripped the button out and sent it flying across the room.

To the dismay of Light and L, an alarm began sounding off throughout the building, ruining their moment. L growled, annoyed, and jumped off the bed, racing into a small room to the right of the bed. Light began buttoning up his shirt and raced after L.

He found L frantically typing on a computer, pulling up feeds from different security cameras that had been set up in the building. He gasped as the image of the lobby came onto the screen.

Light fought the panic that began to swell in his chest. He hoped to god that what he saw on the monitor was just a glitch. Turning on his heels, he dashed out of the small room and out of L's bedroom, ignoring the L as he shouted his name.

"No, it isn't possible." He told himself as he raced to the end of the hallway, looking for the stairs. If his calculations were correct, he was on the third floor, and he doubted he could stand taking the slow elevator.

Sucking in more air as he found the stairs, he took two at a time to save time. It seemed to take forever to reach the first floor, and as he reached the final step his blood ran cold.

A thick coppery smell reached his nose. Like a penny and salt mixed together. He knew the smell all too well and it caused an uncomfortable burning sensation in his throat, though he tried to convince his mind that he was just imagining things.

"Light!!" L's panicked voice shouted from the stairs above him. This only caused him to take hurried steps towards the hallway that led to the lobby. As he rounded the corner, the scent hit him even harder.

Light doubled over as a sharp pain slashed through his chest, making him cry out in fear and agony. Taking a deep breath, he straightened and continued on his path. Before he could feast his eyes on the sight before him, his foot hit a puddle of something slick and he went down. The back of his head hit the tile floor first, making little black spots dot his vision.

Light groaned as he sat up, noting that he seemed heavier as he did so. He rubbed the back of his head, where there was a dull throbbing pain, and went stiff as he felt that he was covered and laying in something sticky and dark.

His eyes almost bugged out of his skull as he looked around him. Nausea gripped his stomach, and he was glad that he hadn't eaten anything. His clothes were soaked, and knew that his face was covered as well. It seemed that he was bathing in the stuff.

"O-Oh, G-god.." He heard himself say, his voice shaking terribly.

Blood.

He was covered in blood.

Light didn't even notice the five bodies lying around him. Not yet anyway.

_________________________________________________________________

I know, I know. It's not very long, but hopefully it makes up in substance!!

Let me know if you have any suggestions!! And constructive criticism is welcomed!!

I hope you enjoyed it!! And chapter six will be up in no time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Why do I still put these?? I don't own anything.

I'm such an ass for not writing for so long!! I can't even say that it was because I was busy, cause I wasn't!!

T-T I'm terribly, horribly, excruciatingly sorry!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Canvas

"O-okay. Calm down, Light. You're just sitting in a puddle of blood. No reason to hyperventilate." Light mumbled to himself as he fought the urge to gag. He felt a little faint, but he knew that passing out wouldn't help the situation, so he would just tough it out.

Light took a deep breath and slowly got to his feet. He almost lost his balance again, due to the slippery floor, but he steadied himself just in time.

His jaw almost came unhinged at the state the lobby was in. From the footage sent by the security camera, he'd seen that computers were on the floor and chairs were littered everywhere. He hadn't seen any blood. He hadn't seen any bodies.

What he saw now was an entirely different matter.

He cringed as he saw that the once dull colors of the lobby walls were now a vibrant red. In fact, the entire room seemed to coated in red. To Light it looked like someone had thrown buckets and buckets of red paint every which way.

He wished that were the case.

Oh, how he wished.

If Light conversed with his inner psychopath, which he knew was buried just below the surface, then it would say that this was fine piece of art. It would probably shake hands with the artist themselves. Light snorted at himself.

As his eyes skimmed over the room, he became aware of the bodies that lay in front of him. Now he realized that the chairs that he'd thought he had seen on the security camera were bodies.

And he recognized each and every one.

He took small steps towards the body closest to him. Each one was painstakingly loud, and the sound echoed in the large room.

_Drip_…._Drip_…

His steps seemed to be in time with a dripping noise that he hadn't noticed before, which was coming from somewhere off to his right. When Light reached the body he knelt down and grabbed the unmoving hand. The body in front of him had a slash across his throat and a slice down his torso.

"Dad. I'm so sorry." He sobbed as he pulled the body of his father closer to him and hugged him as best he could. He'd hardly ever shown affection towards his father, and now it was too late.

Sniffling, Light set his father down gently and stood up. He then checked the bodies of Aizewa, Mogi, and Matsuda, all of which were definitely dead.

Matsuda had it the best of all of them, in Light's opinion, with the only harm done being his throat was slashed. The kind and always respect worthy Mogi was actually missing a few limbs, and a knife was embedded in his chest. Aizewa had a huge hole where his heart should have been.

It wasn't until Light was a few feet away from the last remaining body that he did a double-take. His mind screamed at the impossibility, but his heart gave a painful twist as he ran the last few steps.

"L!" He screamed as he skidded to a stop in front of the black-haired detective and checked for any visible wounds on the man. Fortunately he didn't find any and so he pulled L into an embrace and held on tight. As he wrapped his arms around his love, he felt L respond and hug him in return. Tears began to flow down his face, and he nuzzled into L's neck. "I was afraid you had been killed. I don't even know how you got down here so fast." he said breathlessly.

He felt more than heard a chuckle as L's voice vibrated against his own neck. "I was so worried about you Light. I took the elevator down and then I must have been knocked out." L said in a concerned way. His voice sent off alarms in Light's head and he thought about pulling away just as he felt warm lips on the nape of his neck. "You smell so good. I just fed, but you're making me hungry all over again."

Light's eyes widened and he knew what he felt in his gut was right. He was with Beyond Birthday, not L. "What did you do to L?!" He shouted in anger and struggled to pull away from the monster's grasp.

No matter how hard he jerked or twisted he stayed put, most likely because Beyond's arms were wrapped tightly around him. " I would never kill Lawli, if that's what you were wondering. He is taking a nap at the bottom of the stairs, though."

Light sighed in relief at Beyond's words. For some reason unknown to him, he trusted that what the murderer said was the truth. "You did this, then?"

Beyond laughed in amusement. "You like my work?"

He wanted to laugh at the idiocy of the question, but he stayed silent. Suddenly he felt Beyond's tongue slide across his neck and he began to tremble violently. When he tried pushing the man away he heard a sigh. "I was a little rough last time, wasn't I? You must be afraid of me. You should be."

Beyond's teeth sunk into his throat before he could retort and he inhaled sharply from the pain. After the pain ebbed away, he began to feel exhausted and sleep was the first thing he longed to do. The last thing Light heard before blacking out was the sound of Watari's voice yelling for L and calling the police.

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks to all who read and reviewed!! Please, I insist you slap me or something for my tardiness.

XD Well, what do you think is going to happen?

Will this remain a non annoying vampire story (As awesome reviewers have so kindly put it) and continue to interest you?

I hope so, but by all means, move your clicker to the button that I'm sure lots of us love and click away.

=3


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Once again, nothing here is mine. Maybe the plot, but who knows.**

**I should be doing my Geometry homework, but this chapter is way overdue and I don't like Geometry anyway.**

**Hmm, do you think this thing needs a Beta??**

**I REPOSTED THIS DUE TO GRAMATICAL ERRORS AND EXTRA STUFF JUST NEEDED TO BE ADDED.**

* * *

Renaissance

Light awoke to the smell of coffee. Groggily sitting up, he licked his lips at the delicious scent and wondered why L had made coffee. He didn't even like the beverage, complaining that it was bitter and tasteless when Light had made him finally taste it. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Light scratched at his neck and yawned. It wasn't until he stood and looked around that it clicked together in his brain.

Something was very, _very_ wrong.

Pain gripped him as blood rushed to his head, making him lose his balance. Light tried to catch himself before he fell to tiled floor, but his body suddenly felt like lead. The floor, which Light now noticed was unfamiliar to him, never reached him, however, for two pale arms snatched him away from it's clutches and threw him back onto the bed.

"What the... " Light gasped in between rapid breaths. His heart was beating so fast and loud that he wouldn't have been surprised if L could hear it. Taking care to sit up slowly, Light smiled at L and the smirk on the man's face.

His smile grew wider when L approached him with a predatory look in his eye and cupped his face in his cold hand. "Thirsty, Light-kun?" L purred in Light's ear. When Light shook his head, L ran his index finger across Light's lower lip teasingly, making the brunette shiver in anticipation. "I am." Sweet, cool lips took the place of L's finger and Light couldn't help but moan into the kiss. L just tasted so damn delicious.

Light found himself underneath L five seconds later, with L straddling him. The look L was giving him right then practically screamed 'I want to jump you're bones.' Light knew that L would never use such a crude way of putting it, but hell, sex was sex.

L's fingers found Light's shirt, but instead of unbuttoning it he ripped the whole thing off and threw it on the floor. Light rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. "A little eager, are we?"

L licked his lips in response and ran his hand down Light's tanned chest, stopping to pull his own shirt over his head. Light gaped at the chiseled features of L's chest, his skin the color of moonlight and more perfect than he could ever have imagined.

"Beautiful." Light whispered, in awe once more of the magnificence that was L.

Midnight eyes softened and gained a new glimmer that Light had never seen before. L's hand stroked the side of his face lovingly, and brought their lips together once more. Light's mind went blank as he felt L's cool breath sweep across his face. He breathed it in, relishing in the mouthwatering taste and willing it into his lungs. He wanted L inside of him; he wanted their souls to be connected forever and to be together every second of every day. Light loved L. He loved him so much that it hurt.

It wasn't his heart that hurt, though.

His neck was where it hurt.

Light's eyes snapped open to the sound of his heart beating wildly in his ears and a thick coppery smell floating just above him. Looking around in panic, Light found himself in a dimly lit room similar to the one he was just in a few seconds ago. It took him a moment to realize that he had been dreaming.

As the haze of sleep began to wear off, the memory of what had happened at Headquarters hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Beyond Birthday." Light hissed, venom dripping from each spoken syllable.

"Pleasant dream?" Came the amused reply from off to his right.

Gasping in surprise, Light looked to the origin of the voice and found himself mere inches from the L's doppelganger. Honey colored eyes narrowed as they met crimson and Light had a sudden urge to lunge at the man before him.

Beyond's mouth twitched upwards in an animalistic grin, a low growl coming from his throat. "You'd like to attack me, wouldn't you Light?" Beyond teased, his pink tongue darting out of his mouth every so often to lick at his pale lips.

Light scowled at the man and his weird feline quirks, deciding to himself that Beyond was almost as annoying as L. "Go to hell." He spat, moving further away from the deranged psychopath with each passing second. Before he could move any farther, though, Beyond was upon him and forcing his back onto the bed, hand wrapped around Light's throat.

Gently stroking the side of Light's face with his free hand, Beyond licked his lips once more before speaking into the teen's ear. "Oh, I'm in heaven right now Light. With the most beautiful angel of all." Moving slowly, as if Light was the most fragile thing in the world, he began kissing along the edge of Light's jaw and down his neck. Light's mind screamed at him to fight back, but every bone in his body was quaking in fear of the man on top of him and so he stayed frozen. "Though I'm sure _Lawli_ is in hell right now without his little pet. Probably searching for you like there's no tomorrow." Beyond purred, his voice sending shivers down Light's spine. "But Lawli will _never_ find you."

At the mention of L's name, Light's body thawed out, allowing him to struggle against his captor at last. At Light's feeble attempt of escape, Beyond tightened his grip around the brunette's neck and narrowed his eyes. "You're mine now, Light. I am your Master, and you will obey me. Once I bond us forever, not even death will take you away from me."

Beyond's words made Light's temper flare and his pride falter, but the feeling of dread slowly creeping up in his stomach pushed them both aside. "You're insane." Light coughed out between gasps for breath.

A loud growl emitted from Beyond's throat and he bared his teeth in anger, making Light's eyes go wide in surprise. "Don't _EVER_ call me that again." He snarled, fury blazing in his crimson eyes.

Beyond shoved Light's head to the side roughly, baring the unmarked side of his neck with a smile on his face. Light whimpered at the hostility of the action, afraid that he was going to get slapped for insulting his captor.

Beyond loosened his grip on Light's neck, and without a second's hesitation, savagely sunk his teeth into the soft skin. Light bit his trembling lip, resisting the urge to scream from the immense pain, and didn't even feel it when he bit so hard it drew blood.

Suddenly it felt like someone was sucking the energy out of his body with a straw. His eyes began to droop involuntarily, and he knew that he would probably die if he fell asleep. Light told himself that no, he wasn't going to sleep; he was just going to rest his eyes.

Before Light could close his eyes, however, a sharp smell caught his attention. With a detached feeling, Light watched as a blurry figure brought something smothered in red towards his mouth, urging him to take it. When Light made no attempt to reach for the object, it was forced into his mouth.

As soon as the red liquid hit his tongue, his arms grabbed the source of the taste and pressed it more firmly against his lips. The taste was a strange mixture of salty and sweet, reminding him of some vague memory involving cake. His tingling tongue scraped over the fluid's origins and a blissful feeling filled his mind. It only took a matter of seconds for Light to feel himself beginning to get addicted and wanting more. As it slid down his throat, tendrils of joy reverberated through his body and a moan found its way around his covered mouth. He swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the tantalizing substance, but it never seemed to be enough to quench his sudden thirst.

Minutes felt like seconds after his first taste of the liquid, and Light whined when the source pulled away. Just as his blurry vision began to clear, a razor-sharp pain surged throughout his body, making his back arch and his hands grip the covers so hard that his knuckles turned white. This time he couldn't hold back the agonized scream that built in his throat. The spasm was gone as quickly as it had come, however, and Light's strained muscles relaxed as he caught his breath on the clingy sheets below him.

Honey eyes snapped shut as he was hit with another wave of pain and once again his back arched up off of the bed, making his muscles whine in protest. What was going on with him? Why did it feel like some animal was clawing its way out through his chest? Why did it feel like he was dying??

Just like before, the tremor disappeared in a flash and he could breathe again. Sweat beaded on his face, plastering his chestnut hair to his sticky forehead. "What… did… you… do?!" Light wheezed, silently cursing himself for being so weak. He could feel his mind slowly swim towards unconsciousness. When Light's eyes slid closed, the last thing he saw was the blood red color of Beyond's eyes staring worriedly back at him.

When Light opened his eyes for what felt like the first time in years, he almost jumped five feet in the air. Large red eyes sat not two inches from his, which sent his nerves on edge.

A rumbling sound began around him and he was surprised to find that it was coming from him. Light felt his lips curl into a grimace, something in his mind was telling him to attack the person in front of him.

Listening to the urge, he lunged at the black haired figure in front of him, sending them both toppling off the bed and onto the floor. As he pinned the intruder underneath him, he bared his teeth and snarled loudly in warning. Light's eyes suddenly lost their ferocity when the person under him starting laughing uncontrollably and began to roll around on the floor.

"Light, that was incredible! You took me by complete surprise!" He continued to roll around on the floor laughing, not even phased by the glower that he was being given by Light.

"Who are you and what were you doing?!" Light demanded, putting a hand around the intruder's neck. Watching with surprised eyes, Light sniffed the air as a scent from the intruder reached his nose. It was the scent of his master that wafted from this person; he had just attacked his creator. Recognition sparked in his eyes and he rolled off to the side, wrapping his arms around the man beside him and nuzzling into his chest lovingly. "I'm so sorry! Master, please forgive me!" He begged.

Soft laughter filled Light's ears and his eyes widened in surprise. "No apology needed. I'm proud of you for being on guard."

A blush crept onto Light's face from his Master's praise and he smiled. "Thank you."

Warm arms embraced him protectively and he snuggled closer into the white shirt, sniffing it as he did so. The scent calmed him and made him feel safe, like nothing would ever hurt him again and he loved it.

"You are thirsty, correct?"

"Yes!"

Beyond laughed heartily and smirked triumphantly. "I have the perfect person in mind."

* * *

Gah! I'm not too happy with the way this turned out, but hey it's what my fingers typed! So unless these get chopped off and I get new ones, it'll have to do.

I'm so terribly afraid of what you guys will think of this! I hope you don't hate it! XS

Please review and let me know!!!! Any questions are okay, so just ask!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Death Note and it's characters are not mine. I love my kitty Kira to death, though. Maybe that counts for something…

Hehehe.. I absolutely LOVE this chapter. It's short, but I'll post chapter 9 soon after this.

* * *

Shakespeare

L was having a bad day.

First, he'd woken up with a splitting headache wondering why he was lying at the bottom of the stairs. Then, after remembering exactly what was going on he proceeded to run towards the lobby and find it to be coated in drying blood, with six bodies littering the floor, five of which were dead, and a note left on the screen of his main computer.

That wasn't even the worst part. It wasn't the blood, or the corpses, or even his injured caretaker lying in front of the entrance. No, what sent L off the edge was that Light was nowhere to be found.

_His_ Light.

Of course he wasn't so totally emotionless to not be upset about the mess that lay before him. So once he'd gotten over the shock that he couldn't find Light, he rushed to the aid of his father figure.

Tending to the bump on Watari's skull was easy, for L knew how to apply treat such wounds. While he was applying bandages to Watari's injured cranium, he began to hear sirens off in the distance.

So Watari had called the police just before he'd been knocked out.

The image of the note left for him crossed his mind and he carefully made his way across the messy floor to retrieve it.

Peeling the letter off of the computer screen, L's eyes widened as he read it's contents and he chocked on air.

_Dear Lawli,_

_Do you like what I've done with the place? I do. The walls were so terribly bland that I just had to redecorate. As for the members of your little ' taskforce', they were holding you back so I thought I'd do you a favor._

_Greed is a terrible thing_

_I have taken_

_Love has it's price_

_So I have given_

_Murder is evil_

_Ghilt is mine to behold._

_~Beyond Birthday_

By the time L finished the letter, questions were bubbling up inside his genius mind. What was the meaning of Beyond's poem, and why did he spell guilt, 'ghilt'?

His hands were shaking and he came close to ripping the paper into two. He almost did, in fact, but a groan caught his attention and he found that Watari was regaining consciousness.

Groggy aged eyes flicked open and searched around the room as L crouched down beside the old man. When their gazes connected, Watari opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by police cars surrounding the building and storming in through the front door.

L cursed under his breath, annoyed at the law enforcement's impeccable timing and how they about trampled Watari and himself on their way inside.

* * *

Well, that turned out quite nicely, if I do say so myself!

My love and yummy Fruit by the Foot goes to all readers and reviewers! Thank you so much! =3

And if you're thinking 'What's with the poem? 0.o', well this is BB we're talking about. He's cryptic. It's what he does. L's smart so he'll figure out what BB means. XD


	9. Chapter 9

Le Gasp! I'm alive after all!! I humbly kneel before all those who've been patient, and not so patient, with me. This chapter isn't much, and I know it's not the greatest, but it IS furthering the plot(I never would have guessed it). Oh! And I'm going to revise all previous chapters. I cringed when I re-read them! So, with my utmost apologies and without further ado, here's Chapter Nine!

* * *

Taste

Guilt; It was a feeling he'd left behind long ago and still it seemed to eat at him. No matter how many times he told himself he was doing the world a good thing, he never quite convinced himself. Sure, he'd caught and convicted dozens of thousands of criminals that brought misery to those innocent. Now though… now it felt like it was all a waste.

The very sensation of the world crushing down on him was ever so present, stealing the breath from him and making his knees shake in anguish. He had tried so hard to help this world…And now look what it had done for him in return.

Nothing.

Now _his_ world was lost.

Memories, fresh and painful, came rushing back as he sat in the hospital room next to his caretaker. L flinched at the pain and steeled himself not to be affected by the past. Deciding to study the room around him once more, he swept his gaze over the dull brown of the cement walls and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw the figure in front of him.

Lifeless coal eyes glittered with what could only have been hate when they met bright crimson orbs. L lept from his seat before he knew what he was doing, only registering that this was the monster that had taken everything from him and that he wanted it all back.

With what seemed just a flick of his wrist, the monster sent L flying backwards into the chair he'd just been occupying. The creature smiled smugly and jerked his thumb towards the sleeping old man next to him. "Shush now, Lawlipop. You wouldn't want to wake the poor old man would you?"

L stood, narrowed his eyes and spoke with as much control as his voice would allow. "What have you done with him, Beyond?! I know you have him and I want you to give him back to me!"

Beyond ignored L's demands and rolled his eyes. "Did you like the little poem I left for you? Sort of an 'IOU'. I knew you'd want at least something in return for the loss of your _precious_ Light."

L growled at being ignored and slowly stepped toward his nemesis. "Beyond, I swear on my life that if you've hurt him.."

Beyond crossed his arms and looked thoughtfully towards the ceiling, making sure to keep L in his peripheral vision as he did so. "To tell you the truth, he's probably in excruciating pain right about now.." He stopped to look back at L as he stepped even closer. " but, if you use that brain of yours to solve the riddle.. Well, you might be able to save him. Maybe even from himself."

Right when L opened his mouth to demand a _logical _explanation, the maniac disappeared from right in front of him. L _did_ open his mouth, but only to gape at the impossibility of what he just witnessed. Beyond had just disappeared into thin air. No cloud of smoke, and No magical closet. There was no trap door, L knew for sure, the floor was as solid as the cement walls. L considered mulling it over, but resolved that it would only give him a headache. Pulling out the note that Beyond had left for him, he knew he would need all the brain power, and sugar, he could get. Sighing in exhaustion, L found himself looking back at the insipid brown walls that surrounded him. Putting a hand to his temple and squeezing his eyes shut was the only way to keep the tears from surfacing. It wasn't Beyond's visit that caused his waver in control; It was the thought that the pale brown of the hospital walls paled in comparison to Light's blazing honey eyes. His heart clenched painfully in his chest at the possibility that he would never see those gorgeous eyes ever again.

Light hadn't been gone for more than a day and L was starting to feel as lifeless as the hospital lights made him look. With Light in his life, things had actually been…. Happy, and colorful. Without Light, L knew, life would return to being how it was before him. Life would be….

* * *

.......Revolting. Light sat the apple down in disgust and turned toward the kitchen window with impatience. He was painfully hungry, and yet every piece of food in his master's house tasted so terrible he thought he'd throw up the second it touched his tongue. It confused him, and he'd caught himself turning to ask his Master why it all tasted bad, only to remember his Master had gone on an errand. Cursing to himself once again, he caught his reflection in the dusty kitchen mirror that hung next to the sink. He saw the chestnut hair, the smooth looking skin, the seemingly flawless face, and the burning amber eyes. Light narrowed his eyes at the reflection, pondering the possibility that it was _his_ face glaring right back at him.

Nothing seemed right about the person he saw. No matter how much he tried to flash a charming smile, it would always come out wrong. Every smile and every simple gesture he tried looked fake in his eyes.

It made him sick.

What kind of person was he? Was he a kind, caring person?.... Or had he been...

_Evil..._

The word came to his mind like the whisper of an old memory, lodged somewhere between the past and present, waiting to be discovered once more. Light struggled to follow it back to its origin, but a dull ache in the back of his mind pushed him away. Suddenly pain seized his torso, making him gasp and fall to the gritty linoleum floor. It was a pain that matched that of before he'd woken to his Master. It felt as if he'd swallowed glass; his insides were on fire, the flames slowly crawling towards his throat where they began licking greedily at his mind. Insanity took hold of him in that moment, and eyes wild and tinted red, Light rose to his feet. His mind was lost to him, all rational thought thrown out and pure predatory instinct was the only thing he knew. With unnatural speed, he raced toward the door leading out of the apartment and tore it off of its hinges.

It took only seconds for Light to reach the street and he was searching for what he craved most. He attacked the first thing that came within ten feet of him; a middle-aged man carrying a brief case. Pushing the man into the closest alleyway, Light savagely dug his throbbing fangs into the man's neck. Ignoring his prey's whimpers and pleas, he drank deeply, desperately trying to satisfy the craving. He could _taste_ the sin in the man's blood, sharp and bitter on his tongue. He could see all the things he'd done wrong: stealing from those in poverty, murdering an ex-girlfriend, and so many other disgusting things. The images were so vivid, Light almost believed they were his own memories. It would have made him cringe, but he was far too thirsty, and so he kept drinking until no more blood came from the wound. Light dropped the body just as the man's heart gave one last pathetic _beat_.

After the fresh blood made it's way around his system, Light's mind regained some sanity. The glazed look in his eyes, more red than brown, remained though, and he licked his bloody lips clean until not a drop was left.

A sharp, but sweet smell penetrated his foggy mind and as he turned toward the unfortunate soul who'd come across him, a hungry smirk broke across his face.

"Light? Is that you?" The small voice quivered.

Without saying a word, Light stepped forwards and descended upon his new prey.

* * *

So there it is ladies and gents! Please, please, please review and let me know your thoughts! Maybe you're wondering who's the unlucky person who ran into Light?? Hmmm? Any guesses? Or.... maybe not... xD

You guys are great and I luv you all! x3


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, the song mention below, or tasty Jelly Beans either! *Nom Nom Nom*

Wohoo! I beat Resident Evil 4!!! *Cough* Yea... Sorry about that..

Anyways... This chapter is finally here! Yay! It would never be as good, as I'm thinking it is, without my good buddy Val! He gave me inspiration with our weird conversations!Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! =J Chapter 11 will be up soon I'm hoping; I've already gotten some of it written. Oh! I almost forgot!(I actually DID forget) If I haven't replied to a review, it's because I'm not sure which ones I have and haven't! Just know that I'm grateful that you took your time to review! x3

* * *

~ _I'm only patient enough to please the masses for so long._  
_ My brittle arms cannot hold up all the walls in this falling tomb._  
_ I'm only caring enough (Drowning in expectation.)_  
_ To love oppressors for so long._  
_ Until I begin to crack (I cannot disappoint them)_  
_ And the monster will soon come back_.~ _Self Destruct and Die by: Dead Poetic

* * *

_A sharp, but sweet smell penetrated his foggy mind and as he turned toward the unfortunate soul who'd come across him, a hungry smirk broke across his face._

_"Light? Is that you?" The small voice quivered._

_Without saying a word, Light stepped forwards and descended upon his new prey._

* * *

Uprising

With a cat-like grace, he swept ever so close to his next unwilling prey. She was shaking, whether from fear or the cold wind, he didn't know. Tilting his head to the side, like a confused pup, he realized something about her emotions. He didn't care. Adopting a serene smile on his waiting lips, he kept his pace and reached her in seconds. At first he just stood there looking into her bright blue eyes, searching for the fear he could smell wafting from her trembling body. To his surprise, what seemed to be love and shock swam through the blue depths. He found himself wrapped in a squeezing hug, and could barely contain his confusion. Why was she hugging him? Slowly he felt part of his mind melt from the predatory cool that had warped his thoughts. He could feel the wetness as she cried into his shirt, not noticing the blood that adorned it.

"Oh, Light... I was so worried about you!" She squeezed tighter on his frame, sobbing as she did. His arms still at his sides in shock, he found that she looked extremely familiar. But why? Light tried to dig anything significant out of the blurry memories in his head. He gasped in surprise when the image of the girl's name flashed before him. M. It started with an M! He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything more than just that one letter. The name was so.... close. Yes, he could feel it! He was getting closer! Maybe this girl was a key to his lost memories! Little did the young vampire realize, his master was watching from the nearest shadow, and he was _not_ happy.

Light tensed when a deep growl resonated through the alley, snapping every sense in his body into full alert. Lifting his nose to the air, he sniffed... and recoiled from the stench of danger that stole the oxygen from the atmosphere. He could feel the strength... the raw _power_ that stood not ten feet from him. Light was new to this, but the instincts he'd been bled with began to override the inexperience and panic. Putting an arm protectively around the oblivious blonde, he bared his fangs and switched it so the girl was behind him and out of harms way.

He crouched lower, putting on a defensive stance, and hissed in warning. There was a strong feeling inside him that he needed to protect the familiar blue eyes that clung to his waist. If he had to, he would fight to protect her. This girl was a lead to figuring out who he was, and until he could ask his master, the only way to regain the memories of his life before this. Whatever _this_ was. Light hissed again, more venomously than the first time, and visibly blanched when the shadows hiding his enemy began to twist and contort.

"_You DARE to challenge me_?!" The shadow roared in outrage, sliding closer to Light with each syllable spoken. Light made a move to tell the girl to run, but found himself frozen in place. He could only stare in horror as the shadow descended upon him, grasping his chin with invisible fingers and stealing his tightly shut lips into a kiss.

Light struggled to move...squirm, _anything_ to get away from the unwanted assault on his person. It seemed the shadow didn't like his resistance, however, as it yanked back his head with a fistful of hair. Gasping from the pain, Light had no choice but to let the shadow infiltrate his vulnerable mouth with hunger. It was subtle at first, the chill that seeped into his throat. He felt his eyes begin to droop, all the strength oozing out from his muscles. If the shadow hadn't caught him, he was sure he'd have fallen flat on his face. Over the sound of his breathing he faintly heard whimpering, but it his shaken mind shrugged it off as nothing. It was unimportant compared to the feeling of passion he was experiencing now.

"Yes....." The voice hissed in pleasure, releasing Light's lips and moving to his neck. "Submit to me."

Light couldn't stop the moan as it slipped into the air. The shadow was nibbling at his collarbone, making his skin tingle with anticipation and driving him mad with want. He felt breathless, almost giddy with the ecstasy racing through his veins. He wanted it. Oh, how badly he wanted-......

Honey eyes glazed over with a thick red mist and as though waking from a dream, Light shook his head. The shadow let out a deep chuckle in satisfaction and released the young vampire. Turning on his heel, Light faced the shivering blonde and grinned in amusement. At first she gazed at him with confusion, possibly wondering about the hungry look in his eyes, but she then realized the situation she was in. The look in her eyes said she wanted to run, but her fear apparently kept her rooted to the ground.

Light gripped the side of her neck in desperation and she squeaked in surprise. His breaths were coming out ragged and uneven and his cheeks were burning hot as he drew closer. All he knew was the hunger for her sweet blood, everything else running through his mind was trapped in a haze. He couldn't think straight long enough to wonder what the shadow had done to him. Light gritted his teeth as his gums began to ache. Control was slipping away. That insatiable lust for what lay just beneath the surface would win out in the end. He knew it was inevitable... and yet he was being gentle and taking his time. Why? He had no clue why he didn't just savagely dig his teeth into the sweet flesh and taste the life that coursed below. Beating with a rhythm that entranced every thought, caressing his mind with the gentlest of touches, it seemed to exist solely for him. Bending over her neck, he licked the delicate skin as slowly as he could while fighting the urge to rip out her throat. He felt around for the bulging vein with his tongue, salivating and licking his parched lips. Once he found what he longed for, he grazed his fangs across the pulsating vein, the sensation causing heat to pool in his stomach. His hot breath fanned over the sweet spot and her heard her whimper. When the pain became too unbearable to hold back, Light succumbed to the craving and dug his fangs into her pale neck.

The life liquid poured into his waiting mouth, causing shivers of joy to run up his spine and make his head spin in delight. His taste buds felt like they were on fire, her blood was so pure. So... _heavenly_. Feeling her weight sag under him, he gripped her tighter to his body so she didn't fall. Gulp after gulp of blood he drank, his body in absolute bliss, he tasted nothing of her thoughts or memories. He was able to indulge in peace, but as if someone had slapped him in the face, everything suddenly snapped into perspective. This was wrong! He was supposed to be protecting her! Choking on a mouthful of blood, he jerked away from the girl and began to cough uncontrollably. Pain surged through his chest and brought him to his knees. Light gripped his throat in agony as he writhed on the ground.

"Too bad. If only you'd finished her, she would have had a pleasant death." The deep voice broke through all the pain, and then..... suddenly he could breathe again. The shadow moved towards the trembling girl, who'd fallen to the ground, and slowly picked her up.

"N-no! Leave... her... alone!" Light wheezed. Still trying to catch his breath, he used the alley wall for support and shakily stood. He glared at the shadow in hate and took an unsteady step forward. Before he could get to the monster, there was a loud cracking sound and he somehow knew that her neck had been snapped. The shadow turned back to him and chuckled. The sound died as the shadow saw the rage on Light's face.

"Light... don't look at me like that. I'm only interested in what's best for you." Wisps of the shadow suddenly began slithering away lazily, and soon Light could see who had been hiding behind them all along.

A stabbing sensation flitted through his heart at the sight of his Master grinning wildly at him. He tried to speak, to ask his Master why he was doing this but a lump formed in his throat. "M-master? ?" His voice cracked despite his effort to control it, and he flinched. The tear in his heart burned with an aching hope that his Master was telling him the truth. It hurt so much to think bad about his Master... It stung to not trust the one he so desperately loved..

Beyond must have seen the look of hurt on his fledglings face, because the malicious smirk disappeared and his features softened. "Light, I know you're confused and scared but I'm here to help you. I'm here to set you free."

Light cringed at the sudden proximity of his Master, but felt relieved when smooth fingers traced his jaw line in affection. He leaned into the caress and closed his eyes in content, momentarily forgetting everything once again. Letting the passion overwhelm him was so easy and so very enjoyable. Wet lips enclosed around his own and he sighed into his Master's mouth. The cool tongue slid in his mouth and ventured across every crevice, exploring them with gentle curiosity. Light felt the tongue leave, and he whimpered in disappointment. His master chuckled huskily, the sound vibrating in his throat as he started nibbling softly on Light's jaw. Teasingly, his earlobe was bitten, and then his lips were captured once again. Oh, but he was willing, was he not?

The heat in Light's stomach was now an inferno, bubbling up to the surface as he panted in arousal. His cheeks were burning up, and the bright red eyes that gazed at him in lust weren't helping his situation. His Master leaned in, humming some tune in his ear which made him feel at home. "Welcome back..... _Kira_." Not understanding a word that had just been spoken to him, he looked down to see a book in his Master's free hand. Confusion racked his brain as he came back down to Earth from Cloud Nine, and he noticed through hazy eyes as the book touched his arm. The fire inside of him died when thousands.. no, millions of images flooded through his mind, loading him with so much information at once. He had no time to worry whether or not his head would implode from all the data.

Blackness greeted him and he fell forward as his body went limp. He expected to feel the hard ground. He felt neither the ground, nor the pair of arms that caught him as he made his descent.

Little did Light know that it would be a descent into the deepest pits of _hell_....

* * *

It _was_ going to end differently, but as you can see.. Kira's come back into the game. x3 Light'll never catch a break!!

Review please? Tell me what you think of it all! It helps me write faster!!

P.S. I spelled Blonde correctly, didn't I?? Spell-check keeps saying it's wrong!!


End file.
